Of Light and Darkness
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: A collection of Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping drabbles & short one - shots I've made up. Various topics will be shown here, usually loaded with fluff. Contains shounen - ai and yaoi.
1. Embrace

Authoress: I decided to come up with some drabbles about both Yami/Atemu and Yugi, and this will be the compilation about them. This first drabble was made last night. I hope you enjoy reading it, and review if you like it.

Kristine: She doesn't own YGO!, nor the characters, just the plot. It applies to all drabbles here.

* * *

**1. Embrace**

For me, it's so blissful to be here with you, being wrapped in your arms. Your embrace was so warm and loving that I couldn't help but to smile as I closed my eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of your heartbeat, and even the words of love that you whispered into my ear. It was indeed proof of how much you love me, of how much you're willing to protect me from harm, and even to consider me as your most precious treasure.

More importantly, I would feel safe and secure whenever I'm here, because I knew you'll never leave me and you'll always stay by my side every step of the way. Without your embrace, I would feel so cold, so lonely and so alone, even by just thinking about you.

I just wished I wouldn't want to let go, for I really wanted this moment to last for eternity. Just the two of us.


	2. Angel

Authoress: So there you have it, readers, another drabble for you to read. Made this up a few days ago. If you like it, review! ^^

Selene: She doesn't own anything YGO-related, except this plot. Read the disclaimer on the first drabble, please.

* * *

**2. Angel**

They say that angels are people that watch over their loved ones. They would guide them throughout their lives, give them solace in times of melancholy, and bring hope in times of despondency. More importantly, angels are considered reminders that no one is alone in the world, and there will always be someone beside them, no matter where they may be.

In Yami's case, Yugi was considered as his angel of light, his savior. He would always adore his angelic features, as well as his soul that was innocent and gentle yet strong and brave. It was thanks to the petite duelist that he was finally free from the Millennium Puzzle, and there was no other way to express his gratitude but to become his protector and lavish him in his undying love. It was truly a blessing for him to have his beautiful angel by his side.

As for Yugi, Yami was a handsome angel in disguise, presumably with black wings. His features were sharp yet gorgeous, and despite having shadow magic, he has a kind and caring heart, especially towards his hikari. The amethyst – eyed teen would always feel safe and secure in the shadow of his darkness, especially when the former spirit unleashed his own way of justice to those who dare to hurt his aibou. In return, he opened his heart to him. With his other half as his guardian, he knew they could make it through life, regardless of what it may bring.

Indeed, life is worth living with angels as guiding companions, even if in disguise.


	3. Moonlight

Authoress: Because of the fluffy mood I've experience last night, I wrote this drabble to get it out of my system. I hope you enjoy reading it, and please, review if you like it.

Kristine: Please, pay attention to the notes on the first drabble for the disclaimer. In case you don't, drill this into your head: she doesn't own everything YGO! – related, except for the plot.

* * *

**3. Moonlight**

It was a beautiful night, the night we both shared out intimate love for one another. I finally showed how much I love you, my dear sweet hikari, and I'm glad that you opened yourself to the gift that now belonged deep within you, the proof that you were now mine, and mine alone.

That night was indeed very special with the moonlight shining down on us, streaming from the glass windows. Its silvery glow radiated your angelic face, your pale skin, the ecstatic blush on your cheeks, and even the tears of joy that leaked from your shining amethyst eyes. My heart melted at the sight of you so vulnerable, yet adorable, beneath me, and my crimson eyes softened when you reached out to touch my handsome face, whispering words of adoration.

And so, I kissed your lips gently, murmuring sweet, loving accolades that put a smile on your face. I pulled the covers over our unclad bodies and held you close, wrapping my arms around your soft, petite frame tightly, embracing you so tenderly that I wouldn't want you to leave my side. I brushed my lips on your forehead and hummed a soft lullaby, lulling you to deep slumber.

Finally, I closed my eyes and slept as well, dreaming of you and me together for eternity, the moonlight giving off its soft glow on us.


	4. Proposal

Authoress: Since I managed to write two drabbles in just one day, I decided to post them both. This first drabble was made with so much fluff and love. I hope you enjoy reading it, and if you like it, review!

Meskhenet: Since it's really repetitive to say the disclaimer again and again, please go back to the disclaimer before the first drabble.

Kristine: I agree on that.

* * *

**4. Proposal**

It is now time to propose to you, to claim you as my partner for life. I have promises that I'll always keep in my heart and mind: a promise of eternal love for you, a promise of a happy life with you as my spouse, a promise of being a good father to our child, and most importantly, a promise of being together with you, till death do us part.

And so, as the stars twinkle and the moon shines in the night sky, I kneel on one knee in front of you and pop the question as I open the small velvet box on the palm of my hand.

"Will you marry me, my love?"

You gasp at the sight of the ring and tears fill your shining violet eyes. Luckily, I feel you hugging me as you reply.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

I smile as I slip the ring onto your finger. And finally, we gaze into each other's eyes and share a passionate kiss under the stars.

It is indeed the happiest moment of my life, for you, my light and my beloved angel, are now my fiancé.


	5. Karma

Authoress: And now, here's the second drabble for today. This time, it was somehow inspired by Chapter 5 of yugiyamifangirl's latest YGO! story entitled "Cry Out". This drabble is basically what Yami feels after finding out what really happened to Yugi, especially when he discovers that his poor hikari had suffer excruciating beatings in the hands of John, his abusive ex-boyfriend. So, I hope you still enjoy reading it, despite the tension, and review if you like it.

Kristine: Disclaimer's on the notes before the first drabble. Oh, and this drabble's dedicated to yugiyamifangirl herself, for creating such beautiful stories to enjoy.

* * *

**5. Karma**

I will never ever forgive you for what you did to my poor hikari.

You are the reason why he became so downcast, so depressed, so despondent. The way you inflicted pain on him, the way you insulted him, the way you lashed out all your anger on him is so unpardonable. I will never forget the day I saw the marks of suffering on my aibou's face and body when he arrived from the hospital together with Atemu, the works of your excruciating torture, just because you considered him worthless and obsolete.

I am truly enraged when I heard that you were cheating on him, that you were lavishing all your tender, loving care on your other boyfriend, while you used my light as a punching bag to release all your frustrations, forcing him to just stay with you and follow what you want, even if he doesn't like it. And when he broke up on you, your anger was off the roof as you kept on beating, punching and kicking him while screaming like a berserker, and when you're done, you just left him lying out – cold like a ragged doll.

You are such an insolent, heartless bastard. I just I could use shadow magic to mind crush you, to kill you, to exact retribution for my hikari.

Thankfully, I don't have to, because in the end, you deserve to be punished, for you are already charged and framed for the crimes you committed, especially against my other self. But still, I have to watch out and protect him just in case you'll strike at him again.

Karma can be unforgiving, especially when one's acts are wicked.


	6. Flower

Authoress: And there you go, another couple of drabbles for you to read. I managed to write two drabbles in one day, again! This time, the latest two drabbles were composed the other day. This is the first one. As always, review if you enjoy!

Kurisuchin: If you haven't read the disclaimer yet on the notes before the first drabble, that would be a problem.

* * *

**6. Flower**

"Looks beautiful, isn't it?" Yuugi stared at a purple flower with small orange tendrils on its center. He had found it together with other flowers of the same kind but of different petal colors that grew as decorations of the small pants that surrounded the cemented path of the park.

"One of a kind indeed," Atemu agreed as his crimson eyes gazed at the same flower, his lips curved into a smile as he stroked the petals gently with his fingers. "I haven't seen that kind of flower since my past life back in Egypt, where I used to have a private garden at my palace. Very interesting."

The tan – skinned male then cast his gaze onto his little one, leaning just a bit closer until their faces were just inches apart. "Say, Yuugi, don't you realize that you're as pretty as this flower?"

Yuugi blushed faintly at the question as he met his gaze. "What makes you say so?"

The handsome ex – pharaoh chuckled. "The petals have the same shade as your eyes, and it feels so soft like your flawless, pale skin that I always wanted to touch."

The amethyst – eyed teen's blush deepened at what his lover had said. He then smiled shyly at him. "Well, I guess you're right."

Atemu planted a gentle yet loving kiss on his lips. "I hope you don't mind if I'll call you 'little flower'. I think it's suitable for you."

Yuugi giggled. "Sure thing."

And so, the two boys continued walking at the park, holding hands, with the younger teen still blushing at the compliment of his boyfriend describing him as lovely as the flower with violet petals.


	7. Solace

Authoress: Here's the second drabble I made the other day. I hope you enjoy reading it. Review if you like!

Terrence: Kindly consult the notes before the first drabble for the disclaimer. It's to avoid inconvenience.

* * *

**7. Solace**

I know that being a manifestation of darkness is entitled to bringing destruction and chaos, wreaking havoc to the world and making people's lives miserable. They say that having shadow magic is meant for destroying innocent lives. And most of all, being one would mean looking scary and menacing.

But I'm not like most of them, for despite being a spirit of darkness, I have another purpose: to provide solace to my beloved light.

I don't have scary features, but my face shows an air of mystery and dark secrets. Whenever there are people wanting to hurt him, I do use shadow magic to mind crush them, but only to give them a lesson that they must not lay a finger on him again if they don't want to risk suffering from my torture again. Every time I hear my hikari crying with melancholy, I would just hug him close until his sobs subside, and even lay next to him on the bed every night so that he would have someone to hold on to whenever there are nightmares haunting him or thunderstorms reverberating during cold, rainy nights.

Yes, I may be a creature of darkness, but my purpose is of good intention and for the sake of the one who brought me light and hope to my life, and I will always bring comfort and protection to him in return for his kindness despite me being different from anyone else.


	8. Anticipation

Authoress: Since things are getting hectic right now, gotta publish these two drabbles now! I hope you enjoy the first one for the day…

Kristine: YGO! & characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, but the plot's her idea.

* * *

**8. Anticipation**

As the airplane sailed smoothly across the clear blue sky, peeking out from concealing white clouds, the man stared at the view from the window as he relaxed, sitting on one of the business – class seats. He was finally done with the business trip that was part of the perk of becoming the CEO of his company. It had been tense those days.

Now all he focused was going home to his spouse.

He reached for his bag underneath the seat in front of him and unzipped it to get his wallet. In there, he slipped out a wallet – sized photograph. The photo contained a head – shot of his beloved, a boy in his twenties with an angelic face, tri – colored hair and shiny amethyst eyes. He was smiling, which was truly a sight to behold.

The man's crimson eyes softened and he was also smiling from just staring at the picture. That boy was truly the most precious thing he had, and he was glad that he had chosen him as his husband.

_Wait for me, my angel. I'll be coming home for you_, he thought as he kissed the picture and held it to his chest.

He could hardly wait to arrive at the airport, with his lover anticipating for their reunion, welcoming him back home with open arms.


	9. Immortal

Authoress: Here's another drabble for today. I hope you enjoy reading it, and please review!

Selene: Read the disclaimer first before this, or else…

* * *

**9. Immortal**

The young boy moaned as the vampire continued to suck blood from him, fangs pierced into his throat. He was once a human that had become the mate and suitor of the blood – sucking creature. That vampire took an instant liking to him, captivated by his innocent – looking features, and now he wanted to make him his eternal spouse and partner for life.

The handsome night creature, satisfied with his fill, moved away from his angel's neck to stare at him with his blood red eyes, licking the remaining traces of blood from his lips. "You taste so sweet, my love."

The young teen with amethyst eyes blushed deeply at that.

The vampire chuckled at his reaction. He whispered in a voice so husky that it sent chills up the former human's spine. "I promise you that once you become my bride, you'll forever be mine, and I'll never let anyone take you away from me."

His lover smiled, his angelic features radiating in the moonlight that streamed from the bedroom windows. "I know, considering how much you cherish me and how much you're willing to risk your life to protect me. I'm thankful that I'm brought here to your world, that you shared to me what is like to be your mate. I hope we'll always stay like this."

The night creature smiled back at him and gave him a gentle, loving kiss on the lips. "I assure you, you'll remain young and beautiful, for your youth will be immortal once you become like me."

The boy suddenly yawned and felt so sleepy. He snuggled close against his vampire lover. "I love you," he murmured in a soft, tender voice.

The vampire wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. "I love you, too, my angel," he replied. He pulled the covers close to their bodies before they both fell asleep, their dreams filled with euphoria.


	10. Melancholy

Authoress: Ok, I know my stories are usually romantic in nature, but now, I have to stray away from the usual and come up with something different, like this angsty drabble you're going to see.

Meskhenet: Read the disclaimer first, and watch out for signs of depression and despair.

* * *

**10. Melancholy**

It was a rainy, gray – clouded afternoon as people dressed in black gazed at the coffin being lowered down deep below the ground. The person inside the coffin was a male teenager who was killed in a car accident a few days ago. Many of his friends, family and relatives were truly very sad about what happened, and their faces bore signs of lament as each one of them tossed flowers onto the casket.

But the one that suffered the loneliest grief was a man in his twenties, not caring if his spiky red – edged ebony hair with lightning blond bangs framing his face was wet and droopy from the rain. His heart had been hurt by the young teen's death, and he struggled not to cry as he threw a bouquet of white roses into the rectangular hole containing the casket of his significant other.

The boy was indeed everything for him, a priceless treasure, for his life wouldn't have been so joyful if not because of him. Now that his angel was gone, he felt like his soul was being ripped out, pierced excruciatingly by an icy shard, leaving a wound that would take a long time to heal.

Finally, he couldn't stand the pain and ran away, not hearing the voices of his companions. He was now weeping, raindrops mixing with the tears cascading from his ruby eyes now dull with sadness. His knees finally gave in as he crumpled under a nearby tree, pounding his fists against the trunk until they were swollen with pain. Memories of his love bloomed in his mind: their happy times together, their intimate moments, his shining eyes and angelic smile.

And so, with lightning and thunder entwined in the distance, he screamed out the boy's name to the heavens, knowing that he would never ever see him again alive.


	11. Soul Mate

Authoress: Ok, back to the usual fluffy stuff. While you're waiting for the sequel to "Eternally Yours", enjoy this little drabble I've made up.

Skye: First thing first! She doesn't own anything YGO! – related, except this plot.

* * *

**11. Soul Mate**

They say life is wonderful if you have a special someone. That special someone is usually a person very important to him or her, the one who loves, accepts and considers him or her as a best friend despite the differences. That person would always be there no matter what happens in life, whether it is good or bad.

For me, that person is you.

You are like an angel sent from heaven, with shining amethyst eyes, flawless pale skin and the most charming smile that would surely touch my heart. Your voice is so sweet and tender that it sends chills all over my spine. You are the lighter side of me, the one that brings me joy and hope in life. And most importantly, you are my precious treasure that's worth more than gold or jewels, the one that I'll always hold dear and protect with my whole life.

I wouldn't have been so blissful if I've not met you.

For you, my light and my love, are my soul mate.


	12. Scent

Authoress: Another random idea came into my mind, and poof, another drabble for you to enjoy. I know I'm supposed to take a break from all that writing, but I just can't resist. Anyway, enjoy reading!

Kristine: I just wish I could own the anime, but I know I can't… T_T

* * *

**12. Scent**

One way to attract a person is through his or her scent, especially when it's natural or through something fragrant. Possessing a pleasant scent would make a person fall in love with him or her, for it is very enticing to smell. Once you smell it, you would feel like your special someone would always be near you, and it even brings back memories of that person, a way to avoid solitude.

For Yugi, one thing that he'll always love about Atemu is his exotic, spicy desert musk. It has always had him clinging to the ex – pharaoh, for it even suits his handsome Egyptian features. Yugi would always feel loved and cherished whenever that captivating scent lingers through his entire being.

As for Atemu, he would always love smelling Yugi's sweet fragrance, whether it is lavender, strawberry or vanilla. Inhaling it deeply from his light's tri – colored hair or flawless pale skin would be a very sensational delight for him, for it makes his little one adorable and beautiful, at least in the former pharaoh's opinion. Whenever he catches it, his angel is the first thing he has in mind.

Ah, yes, romance is truly in the air, especially when it smells lovely.


	13. Tears

Authoress: Ah, yes, another random idea again as before as inspiration for this drabble. And this time, it's really angsty and melancholic.

Selene: She still doesn't own YGO!, and watch out for extreme levels of depression.

* * *

**13. Tears**

My soul was already broken.

I was all alone, weeping with so much loneliness, tears flowing from my eyes like a crystal stream. I felt like I was ripped apart into pieces, bleeding deep inside. I was now nothing more but a lost soul grieving for a loss so great.

I was in pain ever since the day you left me so that you could go to the afterlife. I just wished you would never leave me, but I knew I just couldn't, because it was my goal to let you rest in peace. All those precious moments we had together were now nothing more but distant memories that would be soon forgotten by time.

And now, here I was, crying my heart and soul out, wanting to release all the pain.

For I was so cold, so lonely, and so lonely. Without you.


	14. Reunited

Authoress: Ok, this drabble is like a sequel to "Melancholy", somehow, since I really don't consider that as is, for I originally planned it to be different. But still, if you want to believe that it's really a sequel, then go ahead.

Skye: The authoress doesn't own the show and the characters, just the plot. There will be character death so grievously sad that you might need tissues.

* * *

**14. Reunited**

His time was about to come.

The male teen's body, once invigorating, was now numb from pain, wounds lacerating his snowy pale skin. Blood pooled from the wounds, spread with the rain that fell from the gray skies, staining the grass-covered dirt with red.

He was lying down beside the grave of his beloved angel.

Yet the man didn't seem to notice the chill shrouding him. His crimson eyes were dull and void of light, his vision growing more obscure. His hair was completely damp and droopy from the rain.

He was staring blankly at the tombstone, engraved with his lover's name. Ever since the day his love was killed in a car accident, he was totally devastated. Despite having an emotionless mask, his heart was fraught with pain. He would always be alone, anticipating for the day that he would see his lover again, wishing that he was still alive.

But now, his wish was about to be granted.

A bright light emerged from the grave, and the man couldn't believe what he saw. His lover as standing there, his white clothing and wings radiating from the light, and his cherubic face was so peaceful with a smile. He knelt down and reached out his hand towards the male, beckoning him to come.

With so much joy swelling his heart, the male teen gave in, struggling to move his hand until he finally reached the boy's. And so, the spirit of the male teen left the body, walking with his angel towards the light that led to a place where they would always be together, without pain and sorrow.

The rain finally stopped and the sun shone once more. The teen's body was now rigidly still, his eyes forever closed and his lips curved in a smile.

The lovers were reunited at last, after being separated for so long.


	15. Tickle

Authoress: So, yeah, this drabble came from another random idea. I tickled my sides to a point that I decided to create a drabble about Yami appreciating Yugi's cuteness, especially when he's being attacked on his sweet spot. Well, time to get going and start reading.

Terrence: The authoress doesn't own YGO! or the characters, just the plot. Be warned that it will be extremely fluffy.

* * *

**15. Tickle**

"Stop it! That tickles!" Yugi exclaimed while laughing a fit as he felt his sides being attacked by his lover's sneaky fingers, trashing on their bed as he attempted to evade but with no luck.

Yami could only grin as he watched his hikari squealing and giggling madly at the funny feeling. He loved it when his aibou felt so giddy whenever he did such acts.

It was then that he decided to take it to the next level. Seeing his hikari turning his head to one side, he nuzzled his lover's exposed neck with his nose as he resumed his work.

"Ok, stop now! I feel like I'm going to die laughing!" the amethyst – eyed boy pleaded. The former spirit finally gave in and ceased what he was doing to his poor, defenseless hikari.

"Sorry, I can't help it," the crimson – eyed male admitted. "It's just that I love it when you enjoy every single act of affection that I've bestowed upon you." A smirked then crossed his handsome features with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And you look so cute when you laugh."

Yugi blushed madly and immediately pouted. "Please, stop calling me cute, for it's embarrassing." The sour expression was then replaced with a smile. "But then again, it's so sweet."

"Very well then…" Yami then pinned his hikari to the mattress, their faces just inches away from each other. "I hope you don't mind if we'll have a little more fun here."

Yugi's blushed deepened at those words and his features became so vulnerable. "As you wish, mou hitori no boku."

Then the distance between them was finally closed with a passionate kiss.


	16. Atonement

Authoress: Well, it's been a while since I last wrote a drabble for the collection, and since the holidays are in the air, for you readers to savor my early Christmas treat, I came up with two drabbles. This first drabble is inspired by "Darkness in the Light", one of yugiyamifangirl's latest YGO! stories. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Kristine: Just the usual disclaimer, the authoress doesn't own anything YGO! – related. If you can't handle the angst here, better stay away now!

* * *

**16. Atonement**

I'm glad that you still gave me another chance, despite the mistakes I had made in the past.

At first, I was so heartless, ignoring your voice through our mind link, ever since the day I started dating Tea. It was due to that moment that I started neglecting you. I was even having a good time with my friends, unaware of your screams resonating through me as you were bruised and raped by a bunch of guys.

I was so caught up with my happy – go – lucky attitude that I didn't feel the pain you've endured all this time, the feeling of solitude and melancholy.

It all changed one day when you gained control over my shadow magic, becoming the madman we all feared. While being possessed, you had wreaked havoc upon us, never wanting to stop until you accomplished exacting retribution on me. I even remembered when you tried to kill me, you hand holding the sword that would eventually pierce my heart, but you resisted, because I knew that deep within your heart, you couldn't.

And so, I had learned the whole truth through the power of the Puzzle that you'd smashed so that you could erase me from your memory. Once again, I took a stand, hoping that you would accept my apology, for all would be lost if you gave in to your rage and kill me. Fortunately, I succeeded, so I became a shadow magic – user once more.

But the gods had heard of my mistakes and placed me on trial, sentencing me to death. Luckily, you pleaded them not to take my life just yet, because you believed in me that I will change. And so, the gods agreed and gave me another lease in life, but not before warning me that I will surely die if I screw up again.

After that, I knew it's really difficult for me to gain your trust again, especially when you're still recovering from the trauma I'd caused upon you, but we started working on it slowly, taking one step at a time, until you were finally healed and you opened your heart to me once more, choosing me as your lover once more.

Yes, things did go rough at first, but thankfully, I had overcome the obstacles and finally received atonement from my light, whom I'll be willing to love and protect with my life.


	17. Mistletoe

Authoress: Here's the second drabble of my early Christmas treat for all of you, my dear readers. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Skye: YGO! & characters belong to the creator himself. Oh, and here are free cookies for you to enjoy once you review! ^^

* * *

**17. Mistletoe**

It was a cold Christmas night and an unusual couple was at the living room, sitting by the fireplace while being wrapped in a blanket. The lovers had enjoyed a sumptuous feast with their friends and even exchanged presents, and now, they were tired from the festivities.

"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?" Yugi asked in a whisper, snuggling closer to his lover's body.

"Yeah, I sure do," Yami replied, arms wrapped around his light. "Considering that this is the first time I celebrate Christmas here since the day I gained my mortal body, it's worth the time."

"Anyway, it's time for a little surprise just for the two of us," the amethyst – eyed boy loosened his lover's hold on him and took his hand, pulling him up. "Wait here, ok?" he said before running off.

A puzzled expression crossed Yami's face. _What's he up to?_ he wondered.

Yugi came back after a few minutes with one hand behind his back. "Ok, Yami, here's the surprise for you. Close your eyes now."

The ex – pharaoh did as told, and the duelist stood on tip - toe and kissed him chastely on the lips as he raised the hand that was once behind his back.

By the time they pulled away, Yami opened his crimson eyes and was surprised to see his aibou trying to regain his current posture and a branch of a plant held with his fingers. "Ok, what's with the thing you're holding?" he asked curiously.

Yugi giggled. "You have just experienced kissing under a mistletoe, that's why I'm holding it." He returned to his normal height and showed his darkness the mistletoe branch he was holding.

Yami blushed faintly, now remembering the feel of his aibou's lips on his while having his eyes closed.

Upon seeing his other self's expression, Yugi broke into a laugh. "Come on, it's really a tradition to us couples to kiss under a mistletoe so that our love will remain strong throughout the year after this."

It was then that Yami's expression became mischievous, smirking. "Very well, then." He then caught Yugi in his arms, carrying him bridal – style.

Yugi's mouth fell open with surprise at the act. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

The former pharaoh's crimson eyes glistened impishly as he leaned closer to the younger teen's ear. "What's wrong? Don't you want a gift of gratitude for the little surprise?"

The duelist's cheeks flushed dark pink at what he said. "Oh, ok. Make sure it's worth it."

Don't worry, it will be worth it, alright," Yami murmured as he walked up the stairs towards their bedroom, carrying his aibou with him.


	18. Royalty

Authoress: Well, it's been a while since my last drabble, so here it goes again, another drabble from another random idea (or perhaps from inspiration from reading Blindshipping fanfics set in ancient Egypt). So, I hope you enjoy reading it, and review if you like it.

Kyran: Remember that the authoress doesn't own YGO! nor the characters, or you'll be left in the dark, yo!

* * *

**18. Royalty**

I never thought that his love would change my life forever.

I was once a slave, being treated like the lowest of the low. I had to obey every command brought down to me. I had to be careful, for even a slightest mistake could lead to painful consequences. One error I made led me to a painful torture, whip marks lacerating my fragile skin.

But that all changed when someone ceased the one whipping me and asked me if I'm alright. I couldn't respond at first because of fear that he was like any other king sending his slaves to prison if they haven't performed their duties well, but all I could see was kindness and compassion in his eyes. I just simply nodded in reply and he led me towards the healer to tend my wounds.

That someone was none other than the pharaoh himself.

I couldn't help but to wonder why he saved me from punishment, and why he treated me so nicely. He simply said that I deserved a reward for following orders, and that everyone makes mistakes. He wanted to know more about my past, so I told him that I was orphaned at a very young age because my parents died of illness, and I was now living alone with my grandfather who worked as an antiques dealer. After hearing my story, he felt nothing but pity.

Which led him to offer me a chance to become his personal servant. I hesitated at first, asking if he was sure about that, but he simply replied that as long as I'm doing it right, I didn't need to worry. So, it wasn't long before I accepted the offer.

Because of that, I was in charge of taking care of the pharaoh's bedchambers, and even to provide assistance for him in his duties. That was when our bond grew stronger, and I eventually started to fall in love in him, because of his kindness, intelligence and compassion towards his people, including me. But I kept that to myself because I had to wait for the right time to tell him. What matters the most was that he preserved his most special rewards for me.

Especially when he started to court me, offering his love to me. I couldn't help but to feel happy about it, because I had waited patiently for that moment to come, and that was truly worth the long wait.

Since then, I was treated fairly, for the people no longer saw me as a squalid slave, but a prince. But not all of them accepted my status, especially females who wanted to become his queen. There was even one time that one of them tried to kill me, but the culprit just ended up being thrown into prison, and worse, got executed.

Finally, there was the happiest moment of my life – when he asked me for my hand in marriage. I felt so ecstatic that I immediately said yes. The preparations had been made, and we finally got married.

Yes, it was due to his love for me that my life was forever changed, for I'm now the pharaoh's consort, his most precious treasure, the one now ranked as part of royalty.


	19. Chocolate

Authoress: I don't know why, but I suddenly have an idea for a drabble, and poof! Here you have it, freshly made just a while ago. Consider that as an early Valentine's Day treat for you to enjoy. Anyway, enjoy reading, and advance Happy Valentine's Day!

Skye: YGO! and characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, but the plot is the authoress' own idea. Prepare yourselves for so much fluff! *squee*

* * *

**19. Chocolate**

"I wonder why we have to give gifts on this special day," Yami was curious about the tradition of sending presents on Valentine's Day, and that night was the event itself.

"It's to prove how much one cares for his or her loved ones," Yugi replied. They had received chocolate boxes and bouquets of flowers from their friends. Plus, his boyfriend was given a heart – shaped chocolate box from him. "Since today's Valentine's Day, it's a tradition usually done by couples."

His dark side slowly nodded in agreement, slightly shaking the box to check for contents. "What's inside?"

"Just open it. You'll see."

He did as told, untying the bow and slowly removing it from the box. Once he was done, he popped the lid open. His crimson eyes widened at what was inside.

It was an assortment of chocolates, some brown, some white and others dark, all shaped into small circles and placed in fluted paper cups. "Did you buy it?" he asked, still in shock.

"Actually, I made them myself," the petite teen replied, scratching his head sheepishly. "I had a little trouble with that, but I hope you still like it."

"Well then, let me taste one." Yami took one piece and put it in his mouth, chewing. He hummed in appreciation. "Not bad, and very delectable, too."

"Thanks," the amethyst – eyed boy smiled, feeling relieved.

"Now, your turn."

"Huh?"

The younger male was surprised when his lover placed another chocolate piece into his mouth. He had no choice but to savor the treat, and he appreciated the taste.

"But you know, there's one thing much sweeter than chocolate and more beautiful from flowers," Yami murmured, his ruby orbs glinting with adoration.

"What is it?" Yugi's expression became puzzled.

"You're the one," the older teen replied in a soft voice before kissing him on the lips. The duelist's eyes widened at the sudden warmth, but were slowly closed as the kiss grew passionate. Their tongues dueled, the taste of chocolate still lingering in their mouths, and his light moaned at the feeling.

They broke apart after a moment, panting, and then Yami leaned closer to Yugi's ear. "Let's cap off the night with something intimate, shall we?" he murmured in a husky voice.

Yugi blushed deeply and smiled timidly. "Yes, my love. As you wish."

And so, the couple held hands as they stood up and departed to their room upstairs, leaving the opened chocolate box on the table.


	20. Dream

Authoress: This drabble is inspired by the Puzzleshipping fic entitled "Dream Lover" by Yami's Sweetheart. I was so deeply touched that I decided to write this. Just made that up this morning. Very short, I know, but I hope you like it.

Kristine: You know what the disclaimer is, right? Right?

* * *

**20. Dream**

Oh, how I just wish you could feel the same way as me.

I have feelings for you for a very long time, but the truth was that, I was too shy, feeling so afraid that you would reject me. I couldn't bear what would happen to me if you would not reciprocate what I felt for you.

But it was during that one night that you made the first move, the first step towards a relationship that would last a lifetime.

The words that came out from your mouth were so sweet and passionate that it sent chills down my spine. The feeling of your lips lingering on mine was so breathtaking that happy tears began leaking out of my eyes as I savored the sensation. Your embrace was so warm that I started yearning more for your touch.

Oh, please tell me this was not a dream, for if I felt nothing once I awoke from my deep slumber, I could feel like I'm going to break.

But thankfully, it was not, for you were there beside me all this time, willing to protect me and shower me with all the love I could ask for.

That moment was very blissful, for my darkness was my dream lover, the one who would always cherish me and love me for all eternity.


End file.
